


Ticklish

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, JELSAISOTP, Jelsa - Freeform, The Guardian of Fun makes a great boyfriend, Tickle Fights, Tickling, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy Jelsa drabble about tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! There's not much to note about this, it's just cute, adorable Jelsa-ness. I would really appreciate some concrit, but most importantly, please enjoy and bask in the Jelsa glory!

"Jack, no, please just, stop, don't come any closer to me" Elsa said as she backed away from the Guardian. 

"Elsa, it's ok. There's nothing to be scared of" Jack said gently, understandingly, taking a step forward. 

"No, Jack, you don't understand..." Elsa started only to be cut off by Jack. 

"Elsa, I'm the best person to understand whats going on here. If you'll just..."

"No!" Elsa shouted, turning away and running up the stairs. "Stay away from me!" 

Jack summoned the wind and easily caught up with her. He landed in front of Elsa, cutting off her path. 

"Jack, stop" Elsa pleaded.

"No, I won't. You have nothing to be scared of, Elsa" Jack said as he reached his hand out to grab hers. She pulled it back and the momentum caused her to start to fall. Jack swung his staff forward the pulled Elsa into his arms before she could fall. She stumble led into them and looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Jack, I can't" she began, only to be cut off once more. "You have nothing to be afraid of, especially" he added "one...little....tickle fight!" Jack shouted as he started to tickle her stomach. Immediately the queen of Arendele started giggling and shrieking girlishly. 

"Jack...Jack stop" Elsa panted breathlessly. Clearly her decision to tell her boyfriend that she was extremely ticklish was a mistake.

"No chance. You need to lighten up" Jack told her with a laugh, relentlessly tickling her until she laughed so hard that she made no sound. "Ok, don't die on me now". Jack lead her to the settee, sat down and pulled Elsa into his lap, arms wrapped around her waist. Elsa eventually stopped giggling and turned around to face Jack. 

"Thanks for that Jack" she said with a smile, placing a hand on his check. 

"No problem" he said with a shrug, placing his hand on top of hers. Elsa leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 

"You're the best boyfriend ever" she whispered. 

"You won't be saying that for long" Jack smirked as he started to tickle her again. 

"Jack, no stop!" Elsa laughed. 

"No way!" Jack said with a laugh. And they laughed and laughed and laughed.


End file.
